Code: Millennium
by YamiTiger
Summary: (This is my second attempt at my Digital Shadow Fan fiction. It is not a sequel) When Yugi gets a mysterious card from his grandpa's old friend right before he leaves for his new school in France many things are set in motion. read and find out more.


**Hello everyone it is YamiTiger after what has been a very long hiatus indeed. I had some seriously negative reviews on my first try on a Code Lyoko X Yugioh Fanfiction. There for this will be my second attempt at it. Whether it follows the exact direction my last one did is up in the air, but I assure you it will be by far more moderated in speed. Also to clarify in the show Yugioh will have the knowledge of Yami having been a pharaoh but will not have experienced going back into Ancient Egypt so post Dartz Saga is about right if memory serves. Also being as the ages are a bit conflicting between 12-14 Lyoko Warriors and 15-17 Yugi I am going to meddle in time (I must be the Doctor lol if only) Yugi will be 13. Really ages don't matter too much, but just to get an idea why a 17 at the time is going to a school for younger youth. **

It is a bright sunny morning at Kame Game Shop with sun glinting off the famous shop. Well perhaps the shop isn't famous as much as those inside. Those being the King (to close friends Kings) of Game they were awaking late on what was a very important morning, they were leaving for France. They had been sponsored anonymously to attend the school Kadic Academy; here they would learn the best at one of Europe's top academies, with many grueling classes and an overbearing PE Coach. Little did they know studies would be the least of what they will get involved in.

"Yugi up and Adam my boy, your plane leaves in an hour!" yells Grand Pa Solomon from the bottom of the stairs stirring a groggy Yugi as he rolls over falling out of bed. At this laughs resounded only heard to him from the puzzle on his bedside table.

Ignoring the laughter, "What time is it Yami?" asks Yugi as he gets to his feet.

Getting over his laughter, "It is 7:30 you have an hour until your plane leaves for France Aibou:

At this Yugi goes into a fit of getting ready very thankful his bags were already packed the nigh prior. As he is brushing his teeth he thinks back to yesterday and the celebration his friends gave him as a going off party...

_He was nervous of the trip to France for quite some time, as he was lead into Burger World blindfolded by Tea beforehand, already having his suspicions. He wasn't very surprised when the blindfold was ripped off as everyone yelled surprise. Despite that he was touched his friends had gone through the trouble of renting the place out for the night, even Kaiba had pitched most of the price of the rental but was not able to attend. Many games were played some involved dueling others had to be taken outside as they partied the night away for a last hoorah. He had a fun night with friends remembering that he wasn't the only one leaving he gave control over to Yami. Who wasn't exactly the life of the party, but lightened up as he got comfortable with his friends. They both left the party smiling with their friends ready for the unforeseen future, they had been to Atlantis and back, what was some academy in France to them. _

As he finished reminiscing he realized he had gotten ready. At he ran downstairs placing his bags at the door, "I'm ready to go Grand Pa, I suppose this will be good bye"

At this Grand Pa came out from the kitchen, "I will be here when you get back Yugi my boy, but before you leave I have something for you" He said quickly pulling out an envelope with a broken seal of _FH_.

As Yugi opened this he found a single card, turning it over he realized it was no card he had ever seen before. It bore the Eye of Horus and strangely enough a barcode up one edge, "Where did you get this Grand Pa?"

A puzzled look came over his face, "It came in the mail, but we have no time to discuss the card. You have to leave your flight will be leaving in 30 mins my boy!"

Tucking the card and envelope into his jacket's inside pocket. With a final good bye he left starting his way down the street quickly as he heard a helicopter hover overhead as a rope ladder descended feet away, "Yugi climb up!"

As he looked up suddenly it made sense, hovering overhead was a blue-eyes themed jet, _"None other than Kaiba can be behind that jet" _laughed Yami in his head.

"_I think you might be right" _Replied Yugi over the connection as he climbed up the rope careful not to lose his suitcase. As he reached the top and climbed inside he indeed found none other than Kaiba behind the controls.

"Hey Kaiba thank you again for the support with the party and the ride to the airport" said Yugi as he climbed into the seat next to Kaiba.

Looking over Kaiba replied, "I have no idea what you are talking about, and who said this ride was to the airport, I will be taking you to France Yugi."

Stunned by his generosity at taking him so far, "I can't ask you to do that Kaiba!"

"You aren't I already cancelled your ticket with the airport, so I give you a ride or you wait. Due consider I now own the Airliner it will be a long wait I assure you Yugi." Chuckled Kaiba as the jet shifted from hover, taking off at a break neck speed as it barreled across the Pacific.

"_Kaiba is just trying to not to show he wanted to help us, and not very well at that_" laughs Yami over the connections

"_You think so? Well this was nice of him" _replies Yugi as a smile graces his face not going unnoticed by Kaiba

"What are you smiling about Moto?" asks Kaiba as he looks over giving Yugi a cool look that could stop a dragon type in its tracks.

"Oh nothing" responds Yugi as he gazez out the window at the horizon in time to see 3 unmarked black jets barreling towards them in the distance (I considered ending the chapter here, you can thank me later).

A voice sounds over the jet's intercom as the lights turn red, "Attention: 3 armed hostile jets bearing down on your location Mr. Kaiba. Shall I sound an alert to the appropriate authorities"

"No Kisara I will handle it, I will now be switching to manual flight" says Kaiba as he flips a switch on the dash and the Jet starts to plummet narrowly avoiding gunfire from the black jets.

"Who do you think sent them Kaiba?" asks Yami as he had taken over during the chaos

"It may come as a surprise to you, but not everyone likes me!" yells Kaiba as he pulls up leveling out as they fly over Hawaii as a red light atarts flashing on the dash

"Warning: several long range projectile antiaircraft weaponry with tracking capabilities are bearing down on your aircraft Mr. Kaiba!" says Kisara over the intercom

"In layman's terms missiles!" explains Kaiba as he flips a switch on the dash, "Initiating afterburners, Kisara take control evasive maneuvers."

"Now what Kaiba?" asks Yami as he grabs Kaiba's arm, "You and I both know a way out of this."

"I am not one to believe in your magic voodoo nonsense Yugi, but IF you have a way out of here using that now would be a good time" replies Kaiba as one of the missiles clips their right wing and red lights start going off as they begin to lose altitude

"I thought you would never ask" At that the Puzzle starts to glow in synchronization with the a light illuminating from the deck pouch on his belt as the Eye of Horus appears on his forehead.

Suddenly a black hole opens behind them swallowing the remaining missiles, and pulling the jets into its inky black depths devoid of light. Within seconds light comes over the jet blinding them as the tattered wing is repaired and the ship stabilizes.

"All systems are primed and operational now on resetting course for Sceaux, France or Kadic Academy." Said Kisara over the intercom

After this a awkward silence insueded in which neither spoke and just stood there in the cockpit, until Kaiba broke it, "I still don't believe in magic"

"Someday you will my friend" replies Yami as he places a hand on Kaiba's shoulder who shrugs it off taking his seat, following suit Yami returns to his seat as he reverts to Yugi.

After what was from that point on a long and boring trip with some discussion about dueling they arrived over France with Kadic Academy just minutes away.


End file.
